Was it Fate or just a coincidence ?
by Manga.lover.12229
Summary: Ryoma just finished tennis practice and was walking home alone to his house he bumped in to a girl called Haruhi Fujioka…CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ryoma just finished tennis practice and was walking home alone to his house he bumped in to a girl called Haruhi Fujioka…

**Disclamer: Ouran and Prince of tennis do not belong to me they belong to Bisco Hatori and ****Takeshi Konomi.**

Normal speech "will just be in the quote mark things"

Thoughts _'will be in italics and with the little bracket things'_

I HOPE You LIKE MY STORYY!

"Ahh! Gomen, I hope you're ok" Haruhi said as she tilted her head up to the small green haired boy in front of her.

"Cheh, Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma replied impatiently while glaring at her. 'I_ just want to get home and take a shower_.'

'_Oww! I think I sprained my ankle'_ Haruhi thought to herself. She turned slowly round to face him with her cute and natural puppy dog eyes "If you don't mind could I borrow your phone?"

"Hn, don't have one….Gomen..." Ryoma said while thinking _'She is actually kind of cute, I feel kind of bad for hurting her and I wonder why she is in a guys uniform' ' What! It was totally her fault'_

"Ah, ok then, sorry for wasting your time." She said with a small smile.

"Hn" He quickly said as he tried not to let any emotions show on his face as his hormones fought with his rational side, Pulling down his hat.

She watched him carefully as he picked his bag up. '_He is actually kind of cute and hot I wonder if he has a girlfriend'_

She sat there on the ground eyes following him as he went round the corner. '_I hope I see him again...'_

**A/N I hoped you liked the first chapter I'm sorry it was so short I promise my other chapters won't be as short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ouran and Prince of tennis do not belong to me they belong to Bisco Hatori and ****Takeshi Konomi.**

**I hope you like this chapter **

She took her keys out and opened the door. "Haruhi my darling where have you been!" her dad shouted out.

"Oh, um .Hi dad I didn't expect you to be home so early or I would have….mff" She got cut off as her dad gave a big hug. "OUCH, ugh just put me down ok, then go get me an ice pack from the freezer"

"Ok sure darling" as he walked towards the kitchen "but why do you need one ?"

"Oh I just sprained my ankle a little on the way home" She slowly replied in an offhanded way

"WHATT!, why didn't you tell me that first, we are going to the doctors now!" Picking her up bridal style Ryoji/Ranka ran out the door and into the first taxi they saw.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Where to sir ?"

"To the nearest doctor please, AND HURRY!" Ranka shouted at the poor taxi driver.

AT THE DOCTORS

"Mr. Fujioka ?" The doctor looking around for a person he thought would look like a 'MR.' Fujioka.

"Ahh yes?" Ryoji/Ranka called while turning to look at the somewhat surprised doctor.

"Ohh….um…I..I..I" The doctor mumbled.

"It's ok everyone is always surprised that I am an okama" Ryoji/Ranka told the shocked doctor.

"Ah...Ahh...gomen for staring...Um… Well please come in" the doctor hurriedly said while looking through his notes. "Your daughter will be fine, she only has a 1st degree ankle sprain and will be fine a week or 2."

"Ah Haruhi come join us" Ryoji/Ranka called to her.

"Ok dad" she said as she slowly limped over to them.

"Well Haruhi as I just said to your father you will probably need to stay away from doing any sports for around 2 weeks. Ok?"

"Hai" She replied. _'At least I'll miss sports day this year, well if Kyoya will let me…'_

_AT HOME_

Haruhi was exhausted when she finally got back home. She tiredly limped to her room and collapsed on her bed with a huge sigh. Her dad had to go back to work in a few minutes and she would be alone again. Well at least she could do some of her homework while he was gone, since they would be out tomorrow. I should probably ask him who we r going to meet since he didn't tell me earlier when we were on the way to the doctors.

"Hey Dad, could you tell where are we going tomorrow? I need to pick some clothes out." She shouted down the hall to where he was applying his makeup.

"Oh, we are going to visit one of your mom's ex-clients, if I remember correctly they had a kid your age as well, so you could probably just talk together while we are there."

"Ok then I'll see you when I get home tomorrow. Good night."Haruhi said as she climbed into her futon.


	3. Chapter 3

At school the next day….

"HEY HARUHI" the twin shouted out to her as she came into the classroom.

"Hey you two" She replied while rolling her eyes.

"What happened to you?" karou asked her.

"Yeah are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" _'for now anyways' _

AFTER SCHOOL JUST BEFORE THE HOST CLUB WAS GOING TO OPEN

"Hey tono Haruhi was injured so she might be a little late today" Hikaru whispered to their king.

"NANI! Mom our darling daughter has been injured; Do you know whose fault it is?" Tamaki asked Kyoya very very worriedly.

"Ahh I hate to admit it but I too do not know the cause of her injury, but I do know that it happened yesterday sometime after she left to go home."Kyoya said without stopping. (Doing whatever he does on his laptop)

Ten minutes later….

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to go to the nurses office to get my bandage changed." Haruhi panted.

"My darling daughter what happened to you, why didn't you tell us you got hurt." Tamaki whined.

"I am assuming you will have to miss this year's sports day? Then I will have to add another 1000 to your debt." Kyoya said quickly typing away.

Sigh haruhi thought with a sad face. _'I'll never pay off this debt.'_

Hearing haruhi sigh Tamaki ran over to her and whispered gently to her "are you ok mon ami?'

"Yeah I was just thinking."

WHEN HOST CLUB WAS OVER

"HEY WE GET TO TAKE HARUHI HOME TODAY RIGHT?" the twins simultaneously cried out.

"Oh no, it's ok Mori senpai and Hunny senpai already agreed to take me home."Haruhi hurriedly called out just in case they tried to force her to go with them.

"Let's go quickly Haruhi, I wanna get some cake later." Hunny senpai said while pink flowers floated around his head.

AFTER MORI AND HUNNY DROPPED HARUHI OFF OUTSIDE HER HOME

"Hey dad I'm home" She shouted as she opened the door.

"Haruhi my darling you're kind of early today, are you excited about our meeting later?"

"Well sure I want to see the kind of people that mum helped."

"Oh, she didn't help this family directly but actually one of their close family friends **(a/n he was referring to Kevin Smith) "**go get changed and we will go out as soon as you are done."

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review but no flames please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruhi and her dad just arrived outside the Echizen Household.**

DING DONGGG…

**Inside the Echizens house.**

"Nanjiroh dear put away those filthy magazines" Rinko called out from the kitchen.

"baka oyaji" Ryoma muttered while he started to walk up the stairs to his room. He didn't feel like talking to anyone today.

"Nanako would you mind opening the door for our guests" Rinko shouted again.

**Back outside**

"They seem to like shouting" Haruhi commented as the shouts reached their ears.

"Well at least they are quieter than that Tamaki boy and the Twins."Her father replied.

"Gomen Fujioka san" Nanako said as she opened the door for them.

"It's ok Nanako, Long time no see ehh, you're so big now." Ranka replied.

"Ahh well it has been more than 10 years."Nanako responded."You also look different." She said eyeing his makeup and long wavy blonde hair.

"Yea I know I changed quite a lot over the last few years."

"Oh where are my manners, Please come inside?" Nanako said in a very apologetic manner.

**Inside**

"Ah Ryoji my friend you are here." Nanjiroh called out to him behind. "Come on let's leave and go play some tennis."

"Ok, we can also use that time to catch up on some things." Ranka/Ryoji said as he followed Nanjiroh out through the back door.

"So hello, what's your name?" Rinko asked Haruhi.

"My name is Haruhi."She replied.

"I heard that you were around the same age as my son Ryoma."Rinko stated.

"Ahh so how old is he?"Haruhi replied. "I'm going to be 14 this year."

"He just turned 14 last week." Rinko replied with a big smile. "Why don't I call him down so you can have a chat with him?"

"Ok Thank you."

"RYOMMAA!"Rinko shouted up. **(A/n I know that Rinko wouldn't do that but this is a fanfic so I made her a little less nice than in the manga and anime.)**

**UP IN HIS ROOM**

'_What does she want now?' _He thought.

"I'm coming" Ryoma shouted down lazily.

**AFTER A WHILE**

"Hn you called."Ryoma said looking at his mother with a bored look on his face.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Rinko said. "Haruhi, this is Ryoma."

Haruhi slowly turned around and Gasped when she saw Ryoma. _'It's the same guy that I met yesterday and that made me sprain my ankle.'_

'_OMG it's the girl from yesterday, why is she here!'_

"Oh, uhh Hi." Haruhi said to him.

"Hn." Ryoma said. "sorry about yesterday, I hope you are alright."

'_This girl sure makes Ryoma talk more and blush too….' _Nanako and Rinko thought, silly grins spreading across their faces. Wider than Those on the Hitachinn twins.

"Yea um I'm fine just no sports for around 2 weeks."Haruhi said with a big grin on her face.

"Hn."

"So you seem to have met before?" Rinko asked them.

"Yeah we bumped into each other yesterday, and that's how I got this." Haruhi said pointing to her bandaged ankle.

"Sorry." Ryoma mumbled.

"It's ok; at least I don't have to play their ridiculous sports day games next week." Haruhi replied.

"Do you kids want a drink?" Rinko asked them hopping to let them have some alone time.

"Che, Ponta." Ryoma said.

"I'll have some of that to, if you don't mind." Haruhi said. "oh Grape flavoured please." She added after some thought. 'I like strawberries but the Ponta strawberry flavour is disgusting.

"Ok then, Nanako come help me get the drinks." Rinko said.

…**...**

"Um….I'm sorry about yesterday."Ryoma said.

"I told you it's perfectly fine." Haruhi replied.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked her in a very gentle un-Ryoma like way. "Would you like me to get you a pillow, for your ankle?"

"Uh, sure if you don't mind." Haruhi said blushing_. 'Why am I blushing AHHHH I never do that in front of the guys.'_

"….um…So how come you were wearing a boy's uniform the yesterday….?" Ryoma asked while gently putting Haruhi's ankle on a cushion.

"Oh you noticed that." Haruhi asked in a surprised voice. "Uh btw Thanks, for the cushion."

"Hn"

"Well it's a long story." Haruhi said. "Here is what happened; I managed to get a scholarship to a very expensive and well known school. Then one day I wandered into what I thought was an abandoned music room …. So that's why I was wearing that uniform."

"Hn" he said while pulling down his hat a little further.

In the background Nanako and Rinko were eavesdropping on their conversation. "I just love to play match maker, heheh" They both muttered happily to themselves.

**A/N I would like to thank all of those that have been reading my story so far. First I am sorry that I didn't upload for more than a week, I kind had writers block and also lost the drive to continue writing the story. If you spot any mistakes please send me a message or just put it in a review. And any suggestions for the story will help as well. **


End file.
